


in my nightmares you fall

by anxiouspersonality



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Episode: s03e08 The Puppetmaster, F/M, Nightmares, POV Katara (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouspersonality/pseuds/anxiouspersonality
Summary: Later, the scene will continue in Katara’s nightmares.(AU of The Puppetmaster)
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	in my nightmares you fall

**Author's Note:**

> AU of the Puppetmaster in which Zuko was already with the Gaang.

Aang stands with a blade against Zuko’s neck. Katara’s world stops. Hama starts to laugh.

Later, the scene will continue in Katara’s nightmares.

She will hear herself scream and beg. She will plead _not him, please, please, not him_ but nothing will stop the blade from cutting deeper. She will watch powerlessly as Zuko falls to the ground, blood pooling around him. She will see his golden eyes, once so full of fire and life, become dull. Her knees will give out and she will kneel in the grass, helpless. She will reach for him, desperate to heal, desperate to hold. But she will be unable to move forward, just as Aang is unable to drop the sword, paralyzed. Hama will laugh and proclaim _justice_ while Katara’s world falls apart and her screams fill the air.

In her nightmares, Katara will not be able to save Zuko.

But in reality, Katara becomes a blood bender. Hama stops laughing.


End file.
